poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
John Proctor's decision
Proctor: Why must it be written? Danforth: Why, for the good instruction of the village...this we shall post upon the church door. Nurse: (Man bringing her and Martha) Ah...John. Danforth: Courage, man. Your good example may bring them to God as well. Hear this, Goody Nurse. Now, Mr. Proctor, did you bind yourself to the Devil's service? Nurse: John. Martha: Oh, John, not you. Proctor: I did. Danforth: Now, woman, you see...it profit nothing to keep this conspiracy any further. Will you confess yourself with hm? Nurse: It is a lie! It is a lie! How may I damn myself? God send his mercy on you, John. Danforth: Now, Mr. Proctor, when the Devil appeared to you, did you see Rebecca Nurse in his company? Proctor: No. Danforth: Did you see her sister her sister, Mary Easty, with the devil? Pooh: Oh, Danforth, John would never do that. Proctor: I heard Pooh. Danforth: Did you Giles Corey with the devil or his wife-- Proctor: I did not see them. Danforth: Did you ever see anyone with the devil? Proctor: No, I did not. Hale: Let hm sign it, Excellency. It is enough he confess himself. Parris: It is a weighty name, sir. It will strike the village that Proctor confessed. Sewall: Let him sign and be done with it, for God's sake! Thomas! (Danforth nods) (Cheaver offers John a pin and John writes his name) (John grabs the paper) Danforth: If you please, Mister. Proctor: No, no. You have seen sigin it. You have no need for this. Parris: Proctor, the village must have proof-- Proctor: Damn the village! Pooh: What is wrong? Rabbit: Yeah. What is with you? Proctor: Is there no good penitence but it be public? God does not need my name nailed to the church! God knows how black my sins are! Piglet: John-- Proctor: How may I teach my sons to walk like men in the world when I sold my friends? Danforth: You have not sold your-- Proctor: I blacken all of them when this is nailed to the church the very day they hang for silence! Yogi: We must have good and legal proof that you have confessed to witchcraft, John. Proctor: You are the high courts, your word is good enough. Tell them Proctor broke his knees and wept like a woman. But--but my name, I cannot sign. Danforth: Why? Do you mean to deny this confession when you were free? Proctor: I mean to deny nothing. Danforth: Then explain to me, Mr. Proctor, why you will not-- Proctor: Because it is my name! Because I cannot have another in my life! Because I lie and sign myself to lies! Because I am not worth the dust on the feet of them they hang! I have given you my soul, leave me my name! Danforth: Is that document a lie? If it is, I will not accept it. You will give me your honest confession in my hand or I cannot keep you from the rope. Which way do you go, Mister? (John rips the confession and Pooh and friends gasp.) Danforth: Marshall. Hale: Man, you will hang, you cannot! Proctor: I can. And there's your first marvel, that I can. Give me no tear. Show honor now, show a stony heart and sink them with it! (John and Elizabeth kiss each other.) Cindy: (In Ariel's voice from Kingdom Hearts) How could you? Boo-Boo: I can't believe you have done this! Danforth: Who weeps for these, weeps for corruption. Take them. (Men clear the table and some of them take John with them.) Parris: Proctor. Go to him. There is time yet! Proctor! Proctor! (One of them puts him in a cart with Martha Corey and Rebecca Nurse.) Parris: In the name of God, confess! (sobs) Confess! (The cart drives.) Hale: Plead with him! Rabbit: It is pride! Tigger: It is vanity! Hale: Be his helper! Go to him! Pooh: What profit him to bleed? Boo-Boo: Shall the dust praise him? Hunter: Shall the worms declare his truth? Rabbit: Go to him, take his shame away! Elizabeth: He have his goodness now. God forbid I take it from him. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts